Fear Synchronization
by santaisho
Summary: El torneo del Destino, donde los participantes pasan a ser mucho más que invocadores. Esto ya no se trata de un juego, y Nadina, la novata, debe entender que para poder llegar a la victoria, hay que hacer sacrificios.


**Fear Synchronization: **

El torneo del Destino

por santaisho

* * *

_En la lejanía de un atardecer cálido, al borde de un acantilado permanecía detenida esa mujer hermosa de cabello largo y oscuro. Había una luz que no sabía muy bien de dónde provenía ya que mis ojos pequeños nunca quitaron su vista de mi madre, quien lentamente se desvanecía en la oscuridad del vacío; con una sonrisa dedicada a mí. Esa escena me parecía tan surreal... La recuerdo todas las noches como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Y hoy soñé de nuevo con ella._

_ Yo crecí en un pueblo mágico y pequeño sin nombre cerca de Kaladoun junto a los críos. Era un pueblo muy familiar que se ayudaban unos a otros. Es decir que una huérfana como yo, sin lazos familiares, nunca podía sentirse sola si tenía amigos que no la dejaban sentirse así. Pero obviamente por más que me sentía acompañada, estaba sola. Nunca supe lo que es tener padres ni hermanos, sólo podía suponer que "de esta forma o de la otra" debían sentirse los demás. Observaba las sonrisas, éramos todos pobres pero felices. A nuestra manera. _

_ Yo no era muy buena en manipulación de elementos ni buena recordando hechizos, como el resto. Sólo podía tener el espíritu alto, sonreír y pretender que todo saldría bien. Mis amigos me decían que era débil de cuerpo pero fuerte de corazón, así que intenté poner esa virtud en algo que pudiera aplicar a la práctica y ayudar en lo que estuviera a mi alcance: entonces me convertí en aprendiz de sacerdotisa, o Acólita. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aprendí a escuchar problemas y verlos de otro lugar. Entendí que el espíritu puede mejorar._

_ En una de mis tareas de curación, escuché que el Instituto de la Guerra estaba reclutando invocadores para un súper evento. Lo denominaban: El Torneo del Destino. Concederían un deseo a aquellos ganadores. "Cualquier deseo puede ser concedido" gritaba el señor que curábamos._

_ Había visto siempre los enfrentamientos de campeones e invocadores. Eran una especie de reemplazo por la guerra. Nadie quería una guerra..._

_ Aún así, las palabras extraordinarias me llevaron a embarcar un viaje de unos días hasta el instituto donde enrolé para dicho torneo. El 'por qué' de la razón por la cual decidí casi inmediatamente llevar a cabo esto... quiero saber lo que es tener una familia. Si pudiese ganar, y verla una vez más... y decirle lo mucho que me hizo falta._

_ Y ahora siento que podría arrepentirme de aquella decisión tan apresurada e inmadura. _

_ Hoy, en un día de lluvia pesada, era el día en que conocería a mis compañeros de equipo y al campeón que representaré en los juegos. No entendía mucho de esto de los juegos de la grieta de invocación y todo eso. Lo que sí tenía en cuenta es que uno debía poner en juego sus habilidades. Revisé con detenimiento los campeones que habían disponibles en la lista. Había sólo uno que me llamó la atención. Esperaba que me tocara con él..._

_Pero como siempre, llegué tarde al encuentro... con una sonrisa._

— ¡Lo siento! —Nadina se inclinó respetuosamente mientras intentó recobrar su respiración.

Las personas en el salón enorme la miraron con recelo. —Por favor, novata, toma tu lugar en el equipo púrpura. Estamos a punto de empezar el proceso de selección.

La hechicera que pronunció aquellas palabras parecía tener una presencia importante. Habían dos grupos de invocadores enfrentados, entonces Nadina se acercó al indicado apesadumbrada, sintiendo ojos sobre ella por todos los lugares.

— Muy bien...—prosiguió la mujer misteriosa— Veamos qué campeón te elegirá a ti.

_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Ya todos fueron escogidos!_

— Ah, s-sí...

— Muéstrame qué poder tienes.

_Madre..._ Una luz comenzó a rodear a Nadina, una luz incandescente nacía de su cuerpo; pero no los asombró. No era la magia de un invocador ofensivo, sino de un "soporte".

— ¡AJAJAJA! —el líder del equipo azul casi cae de la risa por algo que Nadina no entendía. Ella detuvo su magia y miró a sus compañeros para encontrar una respuesta, sólo para ver que ellos desviaron su mirada en bochorno,— ¿Esa es su jungla? ¿Un soporte? Ajaja, ¡esto es una broma! ¡AJAJAJA!

La sonrisa de Nadina se borró por completo. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan hostil? ¿Había algo de malo en ser un pilar? Pero ella no entendía cuáles eran los roles en los equipos para los enfrentamientos de invocadores. Una jungla, lo que significaba eso escapaba completamente de Nadina. — ¿Por qué?—preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

El líder dio un escupitajo al piso.— Bleh, y te atreves a preguntar. Tu equipo ya tiene el rol de iniciador y soporte. Una soporte nunca podrá usar una jungla. ¡NUNCA! —gritó antes de dar una bocanada de aire para seguir— Una soporte de jungla está destinada al fracaso rotundo. Y como ya están determinados los equipos, ustedes son puntos gratis. ¡JA!

Toda la charla dejaba más desconcertada a Nadina.

— Eh, entonces. ¿El punto de esto no es divertirse?

—¿Qué? —miró el líder con disgusto— ¿crees que esto es un juego?

Nadina se retractó por la estampida repentina que dio el oponente. Le tomó unos segundos antes de poder pronunciar con seguridad esta palabra,— Sí.

— Cht.

El silencio sepulcral inundó el salón.

Las palabras del muchacho agresivo agravaron a Nadina. Nadie de su equipo parecía pensar distinto a él. ¿Sería que viajó tanto para nada? Nadie tenía fe en ella por ser algo distinto. Debía lograr lo contrario, pero "¿cómo?". ¿Realmente no había nada qué pudiera hacer para lograr llegar hasta el final? Y poder llegar sin tener rencores. Ni enemigos...

Una risa etérea reemplazó el silencio.

— Esto...

Nadina levantó la mirada. Los rostros de los del equipo azul tornaron blanco como el papel.

La risa se intensificó.

**¿Sin enemigos...? **Una vez más la risa estalló.

— ¿Q-quién es?

— Vaya, vaya. Parece que el equipo púrpura puede tener una chance contra la composición del equipo azul después de todo. El campeón elige al invocador en este torneo, aprendices. Y si logran ser un espejo... se convertirán en victoriosos. —las palabras suaves de la hechicera poderosa desconcertó a todos.

— ¡Ella... ella es una CE! —exclamó con terror uno del equipo azul, dando pasos de gran distancia hacia atrás.

El líder le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño,— ¡Cállate! Eso no significa nada.

Nadina se cubrió los oídos de esa risa, tan... familiar.

**¿Acaso te doy...miedo... invocadora?**

— ¡¿Qué es eso? —los gritos de los testigos se intensificaron, haciendo un eco.

Las manos se despegaron de su cabello largo y oscuro al darse cuenta que el dueño de la voz estaba presente en el lugar. Sentía que había algo que no estaba bien...— ¡DETENTE!

**¡NO!**

De pronto el salón cayó en las penumbras, dejando a todo el mundo ciego por fuerza mayor. Las preguntas eran incesantes pero la mayoría ya temía la respuesta obvia.

— Nocturne...

**Te atreves a intentar detenerme... tú...**

Nadina tembló ante la apariencia de aquella criatura de la oscuridad. Amenazante y aberrante. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz que parecía no ser de este mundo. Ella había leído sobre él; el asesino de invocadores.

La gente lloró de terror por la oscuridad que los rodeaba y hacía sentir tan vulnerables, y esto asustó aún más a la joven acólita. ¿Qué pretendía aquel demonio con ellos?

**Tú no eres nada, invocadora...**

Un grito desgarrador la sacudió. — ¡Aléjenlo de mí! —el líder del equipo azul rogó porque alguien lo ayudara.

— ¡Sangre!

— Esto es en contra de las reglas...

— Invocando a tal asesino...

— Todo está tan oscuro, ¡tengo miedo!

La risa de Nocturne se volvió a escuchar de fondo. Y Nadina ya podía vislumbrar algo: El líder del equipo azul estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrando con su mano derecha la herida que le provocó el campeón.

Nadina intentó acercarse, sólo para ser intimidada por Nocturne. —Tú—el muchacho herido le llamó la atención— jugando tan sucio...—jadeó—...desinvócalo, ahora!

— ¡Yo nunca lo invoqué! Él vino solo. —le respondió defensivamente. _Esto se ve tan mal, qué puedo hacer..._

— Deja... Déjate de bromas, ¡contrólalo!

— ¡Esa invocadora es una terrorista, enciérrenla!

**Algo para recordar...**

Todos se detuvieron para mirar detenidamente al espectro al escuchar su voz seseante.

**Yo...**

**Nunca...**

**Estoy...**

— ¡Detente!

**Bajo control...**

— Por favor... NOOOO!

Y todo fue oscuridad. La última palabra que pudo pensar era que se detenga todo. Un poder así venía de gran ayuda... pero ni curación pudo conjurar. No podía moverse del miedo que causó Nocturne.

Ya no importaba.

La oscuridad consumió todo.

Como un sueño.

Esa noche, soñó con su madre nuevamente, pero esta vez el cielo estaba estrellado y el rostro ya no portaba una sonrisa dedicada a su hija. Sino, la del horror del líder del equipo azul.

_Desde ese entonces, nunca volví a recordar el rostro de mi madre con claridad._

* * *

_A/N: Esta historia tiene muchos OC y OOC. :3 No soy buena escribiendo pero si no escribo esto me pierdo cuando tengo que hacer las páginas. xP Es un fanfiction muy random pero es un intento.  
_


End file.
